


Turkish Giver

by foundCarcosa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foundCarcosa/pseuds/foundCarcosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whose tulips are they, anyway? [Past Work]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkish Giver

Sadik squinted through the sunlight, but when he raised a hand to shield his eyes, the sleeve of his robe obscured his vision even further. He sucked his teeth and settled for standing with his fingers resting on his hips, regarding Abel’s house with a mixture of anticipation and nervousness.

He’d neglected to bring a gift this time. Sadik never visited another nation without a gift. What else would he do with his hands while he stood on the doorstep, waiting to be welcomed in? And what would be his conversation-starter, if not some gaudily-wrapped trinket from his homeland?

Making a ‘hmph’ sound in the back of his throat, the Turk shrugged and strode forward anyway, knocking at the wooden door soundly, confident that the Dutchman would overlook this oversight. After all, Sadik’s gifts went beyond trinkets and sweets…

A cocky grin greeted Abel when he opened his door.

“Sadik. Long time, ja?”

Sadik fanned himself with part of his sleeve, nodding a greeting as he was ushered in. “Didn’t know it got so warm up in these parts. …Smells good in here, too.”

Abel chuckled, and at first Sadik didn’t think anything of it. Doffing his robe to expose the more seasonable garb underneath, his gaze slid over the rustic furnishings and was attracted by a spot of colour on the windowsill.

“A tulip.” His voice betrayed his surprise. He didn’t think Abel cared much for flowers.

“More where that came from.” Abel was lounging against the wall, bare arms folded over his chest. A smirk twitched at his thin lips, and Sadik’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“More where…” Even as he asked, he was striding towards the window to look past the single bloom and into the backyard. His incredulous shout elicited another chuckle from the Dutchman, who pushed off from the wall and strolled towards the rear of the house.

“Are you kidding me? Those are mine! I brought you a bunch of ‘em as a gift, one time, and now you’re growin’ tulips like you’ve been doing it this whole time?” Sadik stomped after Abel, hands splayed outward to match his questioning tone. He didn’t realise he was being lured into the other’s bedroom until Abel stopped and turned, smirking fully now.

“Oh, you. It was a well-appreciated gift. You should be glad.” Abel draped his pale arm over Sadik’s shoulders, tapping the far shoulder and pointing his chin towards the bed. A pair of tulips adorned the centre of it, garish against the spartan white sheets.

“What—!” Sadik spluttered, leaning away from the Dutchman to look him in his laughing eyes. “Always making fun of me. Always…”

“From the moment you brought me flowers, Sadik, I knew you loved me,” Abel whispered throatily, barely able to maintain the swooning ruse in his obvious mirth. “And that our love may bloom eternally, but in secret, I planted that first bloom centuries ago…”

“You sick little…” Sadik slapped a palm to his face, and after a bit, his shoulders began shaking with laughter. They snickered quietly, Sadik once again reminded of why he made such long treks to see his friends.

“You still can’t have my tulips, creep.”

Sadik got the last laugh when the Dutch tulip boom of that century crashed and burned. _“Turks rule, Dutch drool, Abel!”_


End file.
